


I need you now

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angsty?, F/F, Fluffy?, Kara is comforting her, Lena just needs someone you guys, lena is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Lena is lonely and drunk, and Kara comes to comfort her.





	I need you now

Lena had promised herself not to get upset. She had sworn she wouldn't pick up the bottle, tipping it back and letting the pain escape her. She had told herself she wouldn't give into the temptations anymore.

Promises soon became long forgotten as Lena's heart clenched tightly. She took another hit of the bottle of whiskey in her hand. She stood alone on her balcony, eyes casting over the sleeping city. 

Her eyes drifted to the clock inside. It was a quarter past 1 and Lena felt the heaviness of sleep racking through her body.

She wanted to cry, to scream, to do anything to release the overwhelming pain.

She had lost everything: Her brother, father, and now her mother.

Lena knew she shouldn't care, Lillian was a bad person doing very harmful things. Although Lena couldn't help the sting in her chest when she realized she was now alone.

Not to help that recently the only person who had been able to genuinely love her died, by her hands. Someone who Lena had truly loved, someone who truly believed in her. 

This was it, everyone had passed and now she was left with a tarnished last name and a half full bottle of alcohol. Lena supposed that maybe this was deserving of her, that she was paying for the terrible actions of her family. 

Lena's mind swelled with thoughts that maybe she did deserve to be alone. That she didn't deserve someone's love.

Her breathe snagged in the back of her throat, trying to stop the sobs threatening to spill over. She blinked away the stinging tears, taking another long sip.

She had no family, no friends- except for one maybe.

Her face allowed a soft smile at the thought of the bubbling reporter frequently at her office. Her smile turned sad, she could never put such an innocent and loving soul into her mess. Her feelings for the woman had been strong, but how could she do that to someone like that? How could she create her so much pain? She don't deserve the mess of a Luthor.

But Lena ached for someone, anybody willing to just push past her last name. Someone go be able to love every part of her. To fill this hole in her heart.

She looked at the near empty bottle, she winced. 

Her attention then turned towards the clock, 1:40 a.m.

"Screw it," Lena mumbles, her fingers clumsily finding her phone.

She searches her contacts, finding Kara's instantly. She allows a moment of hesitation, finger hovering over the call button. She throws the caution aside and calls.

Her heart spikes as the first ring emits from the static sound, breathe becoming uneven as the ringing continues.

She's about to hang up when she hears a soft, raspy voice answer her.

"Lena," Kara's voice comes out confused and soft.

Lena drew in a sharp breath," Hello, Kara."

She fumbles nervously with her bottle, downing the rest of the contents.

"Lena, are you okay? You sound... different," the hesitation in her voice was clear," its 1 in the morning."

Lena cleared her throat, collecting her nerves she spoke again," I-I just I don't know why I called you. I'm so sorry for waking you up."

Her voice betrays her, words slurring together slightly as she hears Kara's pause.

"You're drunk," Kara's voice said.

"I might be," Lena said, nerves present.

"I'm just a bit confused on why you called," Kara's voice was soft, without judgment. 

"I just," Lena inhaled softly, trying to tear the words from her throat," I just need you right now."

She heard Kara's breath draw sharp as she winced.

"God that was a really stupid thing to say, I'm sure you're tired and want to sle-"

Kara cut her off," I'll be there in a second."

She heard the phone disconnect as she just curls up on the floor of her balcony. She loses her thoughts among the stars as she doesn't her Kara's soft footsteps in her office.

"Oh Lena," Kara said, her tone laced with sadness at looking upon the CEO so upset.

She slowly makes her way over, letting herself sink to the ground besides the other girl. Lena's head moves to rest against the wall.

"Why are you out here," Kara questioned, tone gentle and kind.

"I don't know," Lena let out," I just felt so alone and I don't know what to do."

"You're not alone, Lena," Kara frowned, slipping her hand into Lena's," You have me."

Lena gazed softly at the blonde next to her," what if I lose you?"

Her tone broke Kara's heart in two as she shook her head quickly," Lena you could never lose me."

"Yeah well I have a knack for losing people," Lena let out a bitter chuckle and Kara's heart sunk in her chest.

"Rao, Lena I'm so sorry. But you're never going to lose me alright? No matter what," Kara said, determined to convince Lena.

Lena's next words were so quit the human ear could never pick them up," you couldn't possibly want to be here."

"Oh but Lena I do, I really really do. I want to be here at 1 am when you're sad and alone to be here for you. I want to be here on your good days, however scarce, and witness you light up with joy. I want to be there when you've made a break through and show the world just how incredible you are. I want to continue having lunches and dinners together, even if some of the food is disgusting," Kara continued her rambling but Lena couldn't focus.

Her mind was blurring together with Kara, her words and thoughts were jumbling together.

Lena cut her off by placing her hand on Kara's jaw," I couldn't think you enough, Kara. You are the greatest thing that's happen to me."

She traced her hand softly along Kara's jaw, watching the rising blush in the reporter's cheek. 

"You are so smart," Lena said, a smile growing,"so beautiful, so kind, so divine."

Lena would have continue if Kara hadn't spoke as she gulped harshly," Lena, you're drunk. I don't want you to just say this because of the alcohol."

Lena shook her head softly," what I'm saying is me, it's just things I've been too afraid to say. I couldn't risk losing you. I've lost so much and to lose you to, then I would really have nothing."

"I will always be here," Kara breathed out as Lena's hand rested on her cheek," I'm not going anywhere."

"Can I kiss you," Lena's soft voice requested, noting Kara's sharp intake of breathe.

"Yes."

The confirmation was all Lena need as she pulled Kara into a soft but passionate kiss. She conveyed all her feelings into Kara's lips, relaxing into it.

Salty tears streamed down her face as Kara pulled away, her face holding a loving smile. She wiped away Lena's tears with a soft motion.

"Go on a date with me," Lena's voice whispered out.

A soft 'ok' coming from Kara's mouth.

"Thank you for being here."

"I'll always be here when you need me Lena," her arm shifting around to wrap Lena up," always."

They spent the rest of the night watching the city from Lena's balcony. A few kisses and whispered words shared from time to time.

Lena felt her body slowly drifting to sleep, thoughts drifting to thinking that maybe she could find love after all.


End file.
